Tails and Cosmo Love Collection
by Cream96
Summary: A love collection for only Tails and Cosmo! No Flames!
1. Left Alone With Two

**Tails and Cosmo's Love Collection**

**Story 1: Left Alone with Two**

"Sonic, why can't we come?" Tails asked. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze, and Marine were leaving for the summer and Tails and Cosmo had to stay home.

"Sorry little bro, but you and Cosmo have to stay here," Sonic replied, as he shut the trunk of his van.

"Why can't we come, Amy?" Cosmo asked, Amy.

"Because this is for teenagers only, and besides you've got Tails to stay with you," Amy replied, as she smiled.

"But why does Marine get to come?" Cosmo asked.

"Because I'm goin' to see me mom, mate," Marine replied. Cosmo nodded. And everyone got into the car except for Tails and Cosmo.

"Later!" Sonic said, as he drove off. Tails and Cosmo sighed loudly.

"Now what?" Cosmo asked.

"Let's just go inside my house," Tails suggested, as he started towards his front door. Cosmo followed him towards his house. "Cosmo, I have something important to tell you," Tails said, as Cosmo shut the front door.

"Okay, what is it?" Cosmo asked.

"We've known each other for a long time now and…" Tails started.

"Yes…" Cosmo said.

"I really like you, more than a friend," Tails admitted.

"I…I...don't…know…what too say," Cosmo said, shakily.

"You don't have too say anything, I was just letting you know how I felt," Tails said, as he looked down at his shoes. Cosmo hugged Tails.

"I like you too," Cosmo said, as Tails returned the hug. They released the hug, and Cosmo quickly kissed Tails's lips. Tails fainted. Cosmo giggled a little.

**The End**

**If this chapter isn't any good the next chapter will be better! So please review! I'm begging!**


	2. Careful

**Tails and Cosmo's Love Collection**

**Story 2: Careful**

Tails was flying in the X-Tornado with Cosmo. They were 300 feet from the ground. "Thanks for taking me on this ride, Tails!" Cosmo said.

"Your welcome, and be careful to not lean your head over the plane, or you'll fall," Tails replied. They came across Tails's workshop and Tails landed the plane. Tails got out of the plane. Cosmo was about to step out. "Whoa! Be careful Cosmo, hold on to the plane so you won't fall off," Tails said, as he grabbed Cosmo hand and helped her get out of the plane.

"Let's go to the park now," Cosmo said, still holding Tails's hand.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the park, there might be kids going crazy around, and we'd have to be extra careful! So we might as well stay in doors at this time of night," Tails said.

"O-okay," Cosmo said. "I'll just go and sleep in the living room on the couch," Cosmo suggested.

"You have to be careful on the couch, because it has couch bugs on it and it leaves rashes on you," Tails said. Cosmo nodded.

"Do you have any extra blankets I could use?" Cosmo asked, as she folded her arms. "Besides it is a cold night,"

"Yes! But you have to be extreme careful, because the blankets carry a billion of tiny bugs that you can't normally see," Tails replied. "I'll go get the blankets," Tails said, as he walked away. Cosmo walked in the living room and laid on a couch. "Cosmo! No!" Tails exclaimed, as he pulled Cosmo off of the couch. "You have to be very careful, before you get hurt," Tails explained, as he laid a blanket on the couch. "This is a clean blanket," Tails motioned Cosmo to lay down. Cosmo laid down on the couch and Tails put a blanket over her. Cosmo quickly drifted off to sleep. Tails kissed her cheek and whispered something into her ear. "I love you…."

**THE END**


	3. One Stormy Night

**Story 3: One Stormy Night**

One stormy night, Cosmo was running, not knowing where she was going. The rain was coming down really hard and it was really windy.

"I love rain, but not this much!" She suddenly slipped and fell in a mud puddle. She was covered in mud. She saw someone step in front of her. She looked up to see Tails.

Tails held his hand out so Cosmo could grab it.

Cosmo smiled and grabbed Tails's hand. Tails helped her up and he said, "Come on I'll take you to my work-shop," He picked her up and flew threw the rain.

Tails made it to his work-shop and he went inside with Cosmo. He gave Cosmo a blanket and told her to go sit by the fire. And she did what she was told.

Tails walked in the kitchen to make some tea for Cosmo.

Cosmo was shivering. She got closer to the fire.

Tails came back with the tea and gave it to Cosmo. "This'll make you warm inside,"

"Thank you," she drunk some. "I'm still pretty cold…"

Nervously, Tails put his arms around her. Cosmo blushed and smiled.

"A-are you getting w-warmer?" Tails asked, nervously.

Cosmo nodded and kissed Tails's Cheek. "Thank you,"

**THE END**


	4. The Gift

**Tails and Cosmo Love Collection**

**Story 4: The Gift**

**Tails**

One afternoon, Tails was sitting on Cosmo's front porch. He had a small present box in his hands. It was pink with a blue bow on it. It was a gift for Cosmo. He has been sitting there for about one hour now. He still didn't know what he could say to Cosmo. The young fox was very nervous. He had never given Cosmo a gift this expensive before.

Tails thought if he should just leave the present box on the porch. Then he changed his mind because someone might steal it before Cosmo could get it first.

Then Tails thought if he should ask Sonic to give it to her. But he thought against it, because Cosmo would wonder why Tails sent Sonic to do it.

Tails sighed and stared down at the present box. Something very valuable was inside. It was very rare too. Tails knew that Cosmo would love and accept his gift. Tails smiled to himself.

Tails got up and knocked on Cosmo's door. He must be strong. All he is doing is giving Cosmo a present.

The two-tailed fox waited several seconds before Cosmo answered the door. She looked beautiful as always.

"Hi Tails," Cosmo greeted him warmly.

Cosmo was always so soft and gentle. Her voice was as sweet as honey. She always greeted him nicely and has that same beautiful smile on her face. She never looked angry when Tails saw her. Cosmo was happy every day. She always smelled as roses and cosmos.

"Hello Cosmo," Tails returned the greeting politely.

**Cosmo**

Cosmo smiled at Tails. Tails was great. He was the smartest fox she had ever known. Secretly she thought he was cute. She has notice that he brought her a gift. He always gives her such nice gifts.

"Here," Tails handed Cosmo the present box.

Cosmo took the box.

"Thank you, Tails," Cosmo said.

Tails nodded and smiled.

Cosmo started to open the box. Her eyes widened in surprise. In the box was a wristband with rocks on it. The rocks were colorful with pink, blue, red, yellow, and green and they were shinning bright.

"It's so beautiful!" Cosmo exclaimed, as she put it on.

"I bought it at an antique store. Those are very rare," Tails told her.

"Thank you so much!"

Cosmo hugs him. Tails blushed and returned the hug.

**THE END**

**If I made any mistakes just let me know. Just tell me politely, okay? **

**Oh yeah and note to all people who hate this story: If you don't like it, why'd you read it? It's your own fault so don't blame me that I'm wasting your time. You're the one who read it. Oh and no one cares about your seconds or minutes wasted, alright?**


	5. Paint Fun

**Tails and Cosmo Love Collection**

**Story 5: Paint Fun**

Once upon a time, Cosmo and Tails were painting an old warehouse. Painting was their new job. They got a job because Cosmo needed money to buy some rare plants. Their boss, Shadow, was asleep inside the warehouse. Tails and Cosmo actually offered to paint the warehouse and Shadow accepted after three hours or thinking.

Cosmo was painting around a window with red paint, on a ladder. Tails was painting the door with black paint next to Cosmo.

"Painting is so much fun," Cosmo said, happily.

"It sure is," Tails says.

Cosmo finished painting around the window. She grabbed her paint bucket. As she was climbing down the paint bucket hit the edge of the ladder and spilled all over Tails.

Paint was all over Tails's head and face.

"Tails I am so sorry!" Cosmo exclaimed.

She climbed down the ladder and started wiping the paint from Tails's face with her hands.

Tails started laughing.

"What's wrong?" Cosmo asked.

"I feel like a sticky fox!" Tails laughed. He dipped his paintbrush in the black paint bucket and then took it out. He then painted Cosmo's cheek. "There, now we are even,"

Cosmo smiled. "Not yet we are!" She started painting Tails's arms.

"Oh no you don't!" Tails said, as he painted Cosmo's face.

They laughed and laughed as they painted each other.

Then Shadow came outside with a frown on his face. Tails and Cosmo didn't notice.

"Stop this!" Shadow shouted.

Cosmo and Tails froze in place.

"Playing on the job I see?" Shadow growled.

"We're sorry, Shadow! We'll get back to work!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Tails nodded rapidly. Then they got back to painting.

Shadow watched angrily.

Then from there on Tails and Cosmo obviously finished with their job and got the money they needed. Cosmo thanks Tails for helping. She gets her plants and lives happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
